Ni la muerte
by Giny Scully
Summary: Capitulo único. Mulder viviendo su propia desesperación.


**Disclaimer:** "Ni la muerte..." es una historia de ficción basada en la serie Expediente X. Mulder, Scully y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de Chris Carter, producciones 1013 y la cadena FOX. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota:** En primer lugar, la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Mulder, es como si estuviera hablando con Scully, sólo que Scully no está con él. Sin lugar a dudas uno de los fanfic más tristes que nunca escribí, en lo que fue una época triste para Xfiles.

**Escrito en Junio de 2001**

**NI LA MUERTE...**

**por Giny Scully.**

NI LA MUERTE PODRA SEPARAR NUESTROS DESTINOS.

PORQUE TU MUERTE ES EL CAMINO QUE ME LLEVA HASTA MI FIN.

Desde hace dos noches me persigue la misma pesadilla. Estoy solo, en la oscuridad. Estoy esperando algo, tal vez a alguien... y de repente le veo, me apunta con su arma y dispara antes de que yo sea capaz de reaccionar. Y entonces te veo, veo como me gritas "Cuidado" y te interpones entre la bala y mi pecho. Veo como te desangras en mis brazos. Veo que no puedo salvar tu vida, después de que tú hayas salvado la mía. Veo como mueres, sin poder hacer nada...

Y entonces me despierto sudoroso y gritando, al descubrir, que al despertar tú sigues muerta. Siendo mi vida, mi pesadilla.

Esta mañana fui a tu entierro, vi como tu cuerpo de porcelana era sumido en la oscuridad de la tierra. Es cierto Scully, has muerto y yo sigo vivo, vivo para ver morir mi alma un poco más cada día que pase sin verte.

Margaret me cogió del brazo y lloró a mi lado. Me tomo como a otro hijo y me hizo ser uno más. No me recriminó nada, nunca lo hizo. Simplemente lloró. La que en aquel momento era su única hija, había muerto. Tu Scully, tú.

Porque aquella bala, aquella bala que era para mi Scully, para mi... atravesó tu pecho y te mató ¿Por qué te pusiste en medio? Tu vida valía más que la mía. Tu vida en este momento vale más que cualquier cosa en la vida.

Y entonces, mientras veía tu sangre correr entre mis manos me miraste y me dijiste "te quiero". Tus últimas palabras Scully: "Te quiero". Yo también Scully. Yo también te quiero. Y aunque la muerte nos haya separado te querré más haya de mi propia muerte, que estoy seguro que está cercana, porque sentir mas dolor del que ahora siento es imposible. Estoy convencido que de este dolor se puede morir.

Había tanta gente en tu entierro, Scully, tanta gente que yo no conocía y que me miraba preguntándose que ¿quién seria para estar ahí? en el lugar reservado para la familia.

Dana no estaba casada. Dana no tenía pareja conocida. Entonces¿quién es aquel al lado de Margaret, aquel que llora. Tal vez aquel por el cual hace ya casi siete años, Dana dejo de responder a nuestras llamadas, dejo de salir a oír conciertos de cello o a cenar con amigos de la universidad. Tal vez, aquel por quién murió.

Pude reconocer a Ellen, de decenas de amigos a los que hacia años a los que no llamabas por mi culpa, sólo pude reconocer a Ellen. Y sólo por aquella foto que tenias suya en la mesita a lado de tu sofá. ¿Recuerdas?.

Pero nadie, nadie me lo hecho en cara. Margaret me trato como a un hijo, tus amigos me dieron el pésame y lloraron mi perdida. Muy bien les debiste de hablar de mi, en el poco tiempo que te deje. Ni una palabra de resentimiento. Sólo dolor por una perdida. Por mi perdida Scully, por mi perdida.

Y sin embargo, tú nunca fuiste mía, yo nunca te deje acercarte tanto y por eso tú siempre mantuviste la distancia. Aunque me querías Scully, me querías tanto como yo a ti. Y sin embargo ya de nada sirve, porque tú estas muerta y ya no hay nada que hacer.

Tengo ganas de acabar con mi vida ¿sabes, tengo ganas de que alguien me culpe, me pegue, me dispare para pronto acabar con mi sufrimiento.

Y sin embargo Bill, una de mis esperanzas de salir magullado, se mantuvo firme, fuerte, no dijo nada cuando Maggie, creo que ya es hora de que la llame así, escogió mi hombro para llorar en vez del suyo. Y al final del sepelio simplemente se acercó a mi y me dio su pésame. Entonces le entendí ¿sabes?. Él solo te quería proteger, igual que yo a Sam. Y como yo, él no pudo. Yo te lleve de su lado y desafíe a la muerte por ti y justamente en este momento, no me echo nada en cara. Con los ojos llorosos me dijo que lo sentía, pero que tú, siempre tenias la última palabra.

Tus últimas palabras Scully... Morir por alguien puede parecer muy romántico, pero a mi en estos momentos me parece un castigo del cielo, de tu cielo, de tu cielo hacia mi, porque tú ahora serás un ángel, mientras yo me moriré en mi infierno, en mi propio infierno, no tenerte cerca...Nada y todo es no tenerte cerca.

Hoy conocí a Charlie, una mala excusa para reuniones familiares¿no te parece?. Charlie se parece tanto a ti. Ojos azules, pelo rojizo, se le veía francamente desecho. Su princesa decía, su princesa se había ido. Estuvo en todo momento a mi lado. Note que tu familia le miraba con frialdad, una joven europea estaba a su lado, su esposa supuse, una hermosa mujer que parecía fuera de contexto en esta historia.

Me contó una historia que él creía que conocía, una historia que tú nunca me contaste. Una historia que definía parte de tu vida. Esa vida de la que nunca supe nada.

Charlie siempre fue el desterrado, se fue joven de casa, a Italia, quería ser artista. Eso no gusto a papa y tampoco a mama. Se casó en el viejo continente y sólo Dana, su Dana, mi Dana tuvo el valor de ir a su boda, de enfrentarse, quería a su hermano. Y deseaba que fuese feliz con la vida que había decidido tener. En esta vida vivimos a base de elecciones transcendentales. ¿No crees?.

También estaba Skinner¿sabes, estaba convencido de que ese hombre estaba loco por ti, convencido hasta hoy. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que era algo más. Cuando se acerco a Maggie y le vi darle el pésame, reconocí el mismo dolor en sus ojos que en los de tu madre. El mismo dolor de padre que pierde a un hijo. Y en aquel momento le admiré más que nunca, tú estarías tan orgullosa de él.

Me trajo a casa, después del sepelio Skinner me trajo a casa, no me quería dejar solo. Un poco más y monta campamento en mi salón. Tenía miedo de que hiciese alguna locura. ¡Yo! Alguna locura. Suena absurdo. ¿Cuándo he hecho yo locuras?

He cargado la pistola ¿sabes?. Claro que lo sabes. Tú lo sabes todo, eres un ángel, mi ángel. La tengo en frente de mi, al otro lado tengo tu retrato, regalo de tu madre. Más de seis años trabajando juntos y no tenía una foto tuya, para recordar tu rostro intacto en el papel.

Aunque realmente no la necesito, porque cuando cierro los ojos veo los tuyos, tus inquietantes ojos azules como cuando al empezar la semana me alzaste la ceja, cuando propuse ir a no se donde, no recuerdo para que. ¡Que importa ya?. Sólo recuerdo tus grandes ojos azules mirándome desafiantes y tu ceja alzada, cuando me afanaba en robar unos momentos más de tu tiempo.

Había pensado seriamente en suicidarme por amor. No parece algo muy lógico por parte de Mulder, El siniestro suicidarse por amor. Pero sí lo es, si lo piensas detenidamente que hay más siniestro que suicidarme por un amor que nunca se tuvo. Carpe diem. Menudos dos tontos, jamás vivimos el momento. Un beso de año nuevo es el único recuerdo que tengo de tus labios, sabor que jamás olvidare, néctar de los dioses.

¿Por qué nunca te dije que te quería? o peor aún ¿por qué tu nunca me creíste cuando te lo dije?.

He recibido los resultados de unos análisis, hace cinco minutos llegó con ellos un mensajero, me los hicieron hace un mes, no me encontraba excesivamente bien. Desde luego no peor que ahora. No te quise preocupar, creí que no era nada...

Tengo cáncer. Entre el lóbulo frontal y no se que masa craneal, inoperable e incurable. Me recuerda demasiado al tuyo, aunque tú sobreviviste, aunque claro, tú tenias ganas de vivir y gente por la que vivir. Yo simplemente estaba pensando en suicidarme. Ya¿para qué? Le libraré a Skinner la papeleta de volver a investigar mi suicidio.

Después de todo las cosas no han salido tan mal. ¿No crees? Descubriré quien te mato y le mataré y luego moriré yo. El médico me cuenta que me queda un año de vida, mes arriba, mes abajo. No sé si estas noticias será mejor recibirlas del doctor, en vez de un papel con sello oficial, pero me negué a volver a ir.

"Sea lo que sea, mándenmelo por correo", creo que eso fue lo que dije.

Nos encontraremos en el cielo. Scully espérame, tal vez tenga que hacer algo de purgatorio, pero llegaré. Aunque no es por nada, desde que me conociste seguro que tú ya has hecho penitencia por los dos. ¡Te quiero Scully! Nunca olvides cuanto te quiero.

**FIN**

**¿Deprimente¿Angustioso¿Demasiado?**

**¡Feedback!**


End file.
